The Wizard of Seattle Grace
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: Challenge response. Challenge was from the Challenge King. Harry Potter is head of psych at Seattle Grace Hospital. Challenge parameters are inside. Let me know what you all think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Right so I'm an idiot. How many unfinished stories do I have posted? Five? And I'm adding another one. Go ahead and say it, she's stupid and an idiot and all that stuff.

Anyway, now that we're past all the defamations of my character on to the story stuff. So this story came about as a challenge from the Challenge King. I thank you graciously for the idea. All of the stuff from England and before the first season of Grey's will be told in flashbacks or conversations. I like starting in the middle of things. J See the above and the idiot comments.

Here's the challenge:

1. Harry decides to leave England and move to America for a fresh start after the death of everyone he loves because of the Second Wizarding War with Voldemort.

2. Before he leaves Harry must settle things with goblins about the break-in and give them Voldemort's vault and any other vault he got as spoils of war to compensate them for the damages caused during the escape out of the bank on the dragon.

3. While he is at the bank Harry must get his inheritances for the Potter, Black, and Perverell families and merge them all under the Potter name.

4. Harry also decides to keep all the Deathly Hallows* with him in his Mokeskin Pouch and uses them when he needs them.

5. Harry must have a mastery in the Mind Arts*.

6. When he gets to the USA Harry decides to start traveling around the country visiting magical and non-magical hospitals as a consulting Psychiatrist for 7 years before settling down in Settle, Washington and being hired at Settle Grace Hospital as the new Head of Pysch in Season 1.

7. Harry must already know Meredith, Derek, Addison, and Mark before starting at Seattle Grace Hospital having met them during his travels.

8. The main pairing for the challenge is eventual Harry/Callie.

9. The challenge must follow thru all of the current seasons with any changes you want to make to them.

*The mastery is to be seen as a MD in Psychiatry in the Muggle world. The books must be slightly AU with Harry learning the mind arts in secret throughout the books. Harry must not repair his original wand and keeps the Elder Wand and he must retrieve the Resurrection Stone from the forest.*

So now that we have all of that out of the way I guess it's time to start the story itself. Let me know what you think and I have absolutely no idea where this story is headed. I'm only along for the ride.


	2. Harry

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. Grey's Anatomy isn't mine. Nuff said.**

**Harry**

He hated this office, he decided. Seriously hated it. Its dull brown furniture, light blue walls, and fames of diplomas and awards were all supposed to make the patients…er, clients, whatever feel more comfortable. He had to disagree. It made him feel trapped, confined and about to drown in depression.

He predecessor had insisted that just being in this office had helped cure some of his clients. Harry guessed that would be one of the main reasons the man was his predecessor. He buried his head in his hands and shuddered before standing up with a determined air. He wouldn't take this cramped feeling for another instant.

He quickly shut and locked the door of his new office and leaned his back against it. That wall full of framed diplomas and awards had to go. He had never been much of a bragger and the papers made him uncomfortable. He knew that he deserved them. He'd worked bloody hard for the mastery in the mind arts and the other in potions that had translated into an MD of Psychiatry and Pharmaceuticology in the Muggle World. He done all the work on his own and in secret from nearly them moment he'd entered the Wizarding World at eleven. So yes he did deserve them but they still made him feel a fraud. So he took them down and tossed them into the bottom of his desk.

Then he banished the blinds covering the window, hoping no one asked where they'd gone. In their place he set up heavy dark green velvet curtains with silver ties to hold them back in a nod to his true Hogwart's house that no one here would ever understand. He doubted that he'd ever need to close them. Seattle was such a rainy city. It reminded him of London.

The rare sunlight streaming in now only made the office feel more depressing and closed in. Harry frowned at the furniture and waved his hand. The dull brown leather couch morphed into a dark green cloth reclining sofa with white oak legs. He waved again and the hard wooden chairs in front of his desk because large dark green overstuffed armchairs. He chose a white oak for his desk and left the desk chair the way it was. That chair at least was fine. A rolling chair with black leather. Boring basic, but that didn't matter. He added white oak tables to dot around the room and the filing cabinet joined the crowd.

Harry leaned back against the desk and stroked a finger along his chin in consideration. Hm…he waved again and a bookcase appeared along one wall complete with Muggle Psychiatry books and magazines along with some basic Medical books and a few mysteries and fantasy stories.

The frankly disgusting hospital issue orangish carpet needed to go as well. He stared at it for a moment, waved his hand and it because a plush gray. "Better," he nodded to himself. "Now comes the hard part."

The mural that took up the space of one bare wall in every single office he'd ever inhabited wasn't hard to conjure in the sense of paint and colors. It was the emotion that he used to bring in each color that nearly killed him every time.

The orange of the Chudley Canons twisted with the hazel of Hermione's eyes and spots of pink for the daughter they had lost on the battlefield with Hermione and Ron. Ron had never known of his daughter. Hermione had only found out the morning of the Last Battle and she'd wanted to finish the war before telling her new husband of their fortune. Ron had fallen and moments later Hermione had been struck down by his side.

Various shades of red crept along the wall. Red for the Weasley hair. Red for the blood every member of the family spilled. Fred, struck down early under a crumbled wall of the school he'd loved. George, not yet dead but as close to it as possible and still breathe, locked inside of himself at the demise of his entire family. Molly, crumpled by a bone breaker curse moments after defeating Bellatrix Lestrange. Arthur, felled by something as simple as a heart attack as his wife let out her last breath. Charlie, fallen from the turrets of the castle as he'd tried to grab a tiny first year that should never have been there. Percy, running into enemy spells, mad with grief. Bill, standing as long as possible over his wife's crumpled form until he too had succumbed to the injuries he'd ignored. A bit of blond for Fluer who'd stood with her husband until a severing charm had opened her throat.

A trace of black for the man that had protected the son of his greatest enemy and his truest love until his last breath. Until the snake venom in his veins had finally forced him to his knees and onto the next world.

A sparkly kind of blue for the old Puppet Master who did love him…in his own way.

Deep, dark gray for the man who had died so that Harry could live. For the godfather that loved him so very much.

The brown of life giving soil twisted with bubblegum pink for the uncle and aunt that lived, fought and died together. A strand of turquoise added for the godson he would never know.

And finally, last, certainly not least but definitely hardest. A strand of fire red and light silvery gray. For the enemy that died and the woman that held Harry's heart. Draco that had fallen, not dead but nearly, protecting the dying Ginny. A year, a full year he had tried to save Draco from the curse that Voldemort himself had sent. A curse that resulted in a cancerous brain tumor.

Harry shook off the thoughts of death and sorrow and took in the abstract lines of his newest mural. Yes, yes this would do. No one would know the meaning behind the colors and they could feed in their own. Perhaps it would once again help lance the abscess of someone else's pain in the way it did his own.

The first few notes of 'One Hot Mamma' rang out from his cell phone and Harry's lips curved in a grin. "Hey, Cal. What's up?"

"New interns start tomorrow…you gonna be here in the morning?" She asked with a bit too much eagerness.

"Wouldn't miss it, poppet," he answered with a chuckle. "There's this friend of mine, this Latin beauty that would have my bullocks for breakfast if I did."

"And don't you forget it, Potter," she laughed. "I'll see you in the morning then?"

"I'll be here."

Harry flipped the phone closed and put his hand on the wall one more time. A bit of golden brown for hope. He nodded once at the wall and turned to leave. Tomorrow was his first official day and he had things to do before then.


	3. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…not even a TV anymore. My son stole it for his stupid video games. Brat. Still…I have a computer and it has a keyboard. He can play his video games and I'll continue to play in worlds that are the creation of someone else. Anyway…yeah, GA and HP are not mine. Duh.**

**A/N: Yes, I know. I'm a bad author. Has taken much to long for me to update. My internet was glitchy and then it got sort of fixed and I had to work and then go Christmas shopping for a whole day. An ENTIRE day. And it sucked. Cuz I hate shopping. Really hate shopping. But what can you do? So here you go. One chapter of each fic to make up for not posting.**

**Meetings**

Harry leaned against the nurse's station and eyed the new batch of interns. There twenty surgical interns to his two psychiatric interns. Sad. Very sad. But…he'd much rather try and wrangle the two as compared to the twenty. It'd be a lot less chaotic and he could hand his interns off to the four residents under his command and never have to really deal with them after today.

"Ooo, fresh meat," his best friend breathed from beside him. "Yay."

Harry turned his head and grinned at the stocky Latina beauty beside him. "Only you would be excited about torturing people."

Callie matched his grin. "You know it. It's why I went into orthopedics." She paused and studied him, her brown eyes full of questions. "So…they say Ellis Grey's daughter is among this batch." She finally commented nonchalantly.

Harry looked down at the files he was holding and smirked a bit. Callie could be such a gossip sometimes. "Is she?" He asked blandly.

Callie smacked his shoulder with a laughing scowl. "Would you just spill already? Come on, Potter. I know you know."

His green eyes flicked up to her. "Callie, poppet, how would I know? It's my first official day. I barely know the names of my own interns let alone everyone else's. Give me a break."

Callie rolled her brown eyes. "Sure. Can't you just like scan them or something? Tell me who she is so I can avoid her. I do not want to deal with some spoiled little brat that thinks she deserves to get special treatment because of her mommy. So just do that magic thing you do and give me the skinny."

"Callie," he hissed lowly. "Shut up. I should never have told you. The Wizarding World is a secret remember?"

"All right, all right," she soothed. "Sorry. But come on! I'm curious."

Harry eyed the interns bustling around the nurse's station and grinned when a short African American woman burst away from the desk at a run. She was followed by four of the milling interns, three women and one man. He knew the one with the dirty blond hair. He'd treated her mother when she'd first been diagnosed. It was a bit of shock to find her here but it was nice. "What you are, poppet, is nosy. Very nosy." He flipped his file closed as two nervous looking men came to a stop beside him. "Coffee later?" He asked her.

Callie huffed but nodded. "Of course, even if you are the meanest, stingiest man on the entire planet."

"Exaggerations of such grand proportions can be a sign of a great many emotional disorders," the shorter of the two men interjected. "Among which are—"

Callie trained a glare that she'd picked up from Bailey on him. "Stop talking." She ordered. The man's mouth closed with a snap. She nudged Harry with an elbow. "Bones to break and all so I'll catch up with you later, Dr. Potter. Have fun with the toddlers."

"I'll page you later," he assured her and shook his head as she headed off before turning to the two men before him. "Garten and Cramer?" They nodded. "Right. Follow me." He turned around and headed for the elevators to show them around the psych floor.

"Dr. Potter," the shorter one started hesitantly. "Um…what did she mean? Is it safe to let her run around the hospital in that kind of a…mood?"

Harry stopped abruptly and eyed the suddenly nervous man with fire in his green eyes. Then he snorted. "Oh, this is going to be a fun year."

**GA HP GA HP GA HP**

"Imagine bumping into you here, Dr. Grey," Harry commented humorously as he nearly bowled the woman over. He eyed her lost expression and the irritated girl on the gurney. "Lost?"

"Harry?" She spluttered and then eyed his lab coat. "I mean Dr. Potter? What are you doing here?" She grinned at him.

"Apparently they needed a new head of Psychiatry and the board thought I was a good fit. Where are you headed? I'll walk with you. I palmed my interns off on my residents and decided to explore."

"Katie needs a CT scan," Meredith answered promptly. "We were just heading there."

"She's lost," the girl on the bed informed him. "Like totally. We've been wandering around for hours."

"Fifteen minutes," Meredith refuted. "And I'm not lost. I just don't remember where the CT room is. That doesn't make me lost."

Harry closed his eyes briefly and stretched out his senses. He chuckled at Meredith and opened his eyes. "Back that way, down two halls, take a right and it's on the left. Here, I'll take you." He offered.

Meredith gave a quick sigh of relief and turned Katie's gurney around. "Thanks, Dr. Potter. How long have you worked here? Last I knew you were in Boston."

Harry shrugged and fell into step beside her. "Just started today, actually. But like I said, I was exploring."

Meredith nodded and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "It'll be good to have you around," she commented. Harry had been there for her five years ago when her mother had been diagnosed. Sometimes she thought his calm acceptance and soothing words were the only things keeping her sane back then. He'd gone above and beyond what was expected of him as her mother's doctor. He'd been her friend and then he'd moved on after a year and she'd missed him. "What have you been up too since the last time I saw you?"

Harry gave a shrug. "Oh, this and that. Just traveling and seeing the sights, stuff. How's your mom?"

He caught the tensing of her shoulders and the quick, hard swallow as well as the furtive glance around her. "She's good. Traveling and working on a book," her eyes begged him to let it go.

"Mmm," he hummed and then nodded. He knew about the promise Ellis had forced on her daughter and even though he didn't like it he would let it go for now. "Good. Tell her I said hey when you can?"

"Sure," Meredith nodded. "She always did like you…for a head shrinker."

Harry let out a delighted laugh. "Thanks for that." He stopped walking. "Well, here's the CT room. Have fun, Dr. Grey. I'll see you around I'm sure."

"Looking forward to it," Meredith nodded and pushed Katie's bed through the doors. "I really am glad you're around, Harry."

"Me too, Mer," he nodded and watched her disappear through the door.

That girl had more secrets than you could shake a stick at but she was holding her own. That was all he could hope for sometimes. She'd seemed more grounded and less depressed than she was when he'd first met her. Back then she'd been scared and overwhelmed and he'd done what he could to help. It was good to know that she was okay now. He just hoped she stayed that way. She was still a bit fragile and probably always would be.

"Oh yeah," he breathed to himself. "This is going to be a very fun year."


	4. Links

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Do I really have to do this every single chapter? It's so depressing. Seriously.**

**A/N: I'm not sure if this should be a warning or not. Anyway, Harry has a big hate going on for Derek. Worse than Voldie or Snape. He has his reasons and you will find out what they are in the next chapter (not this one, sorry). This story is going to be a bit Derek bashing but not much because of this thing between Derek and Harry. And truthfully I'm rewatching the episodes and finding that Derek just pisses me off. He's judgmental and blows hot and cold like crazy.**

**This chapter was supposed to go up yesterday but my account wasn't working so it didn't. Anyway, here you go. Sorry it's a day late.**

**Links**

Even though he usually found it unethical and impolite Harry hadn't been able to resist reading Meredith when he'd seen her trying to find the CT. She had been so close to rock bottom the first time he'd met her and he'd helped to pull her away from the brink. He just had to make sure she hadn't backslid.

He'd been a bit surprised by what he'd found inside her mind. Surprised in a good way though. He'd known that she was strong but now he realized exactly how strong she really was. The darkness inside that had seemed set to overwhelm her the first year of Medical School was nearly vanished. There was still a bit residing inside her and there always would be. Kids with backgrounds like theirs would always have a bit more darkness than others.

But what had surprised him even more were the links. Harry had never given much credence to Hermione or Dumbledore's rantings about fate and destiny. He'd seen enough in both of their minds through the years to know they were gullible and so desperate to believe that they would believe anything.

But he did know that there were people that you were just supposed to meet. They could be just moments in time, a face on the street that you barely remembered the next day or they could be people that would be there for the rest of your life. And these people formed links to each other.

Five years ago, Meredith had had one…well, two if you counted the one to him. Her only link was her mother. Now though she had so many she was just about bursting with them. He filtered through all the temporary ones, the ones that were a face in the crowd. Those would fade and were more than likely the nurses, patients and other such people.

He grabbed onto the first one he came to and grinned. It was a light blue color. That was good. It signified admiration and respect. He followed it and found the short African American resident…Bailey wasn't it? Even after only a few hours the link was strong and lasting. Bailey was going to be an 'until the end' influence and perhaps friend.

He let go of that one and grabbed onto another. A light purple one. Affection and a kindred spirit. He didn't know the man on the other end. So he dug a little and found his name. Alex Karev…and he'd called Meredith a nurse. That had amused her more than irritated her. He was another long lasting link.

Another kindred spirit link. A small Asian woman with a pissed off expression. Cristina Yang. Oh, that was interesting. Closer than lovers or sisters. Nearly a twin link. That was an excellent discovery for him. Meredith would be able to take on a whole lot of pain and come out on top of it as long as those two were with her. And they would be. Both were the lifetime kind of links.

A greenish yellow one. Friendship mixed with envy, though he couldn't tell which of them was envious yet. A tall blond woman. Isobel Stevens. Izzie. Oh, damn. She was going to cause Mer pain but the link would be around for a while. He'd need to keep an eye on that one. Alex and Cristina could only help Mer so much.

A pinkish yellow one. Love mixed with envy again. A pudgy little man with brownish hair. George O'Malley. He had a crush. Cute. But he was so far from what Meredith's type was it was like he was on a different planet. He was going to cause Mer some pain as well but she was going to do the same to him. They'd be okay in the end and their link would grow. Another lifetime one. Good.

A bright red link. Passion, desire, the beginnings of love. Had Meredith finally found her mate? Excellent. He followed it and pulled out so fast he nearly fell over from the vision of the face in her head.

"What in the Hell is that stupid, fucking wanker doing here?" He hissed into the emptiness of the tunnels.

What the Hell kind of game was he playing with Meredith? Harry drew in a deep breath and searched out her mind again. He had to know what the Hell was going on.

Her memories of him before today were hazy with tequila. She didn't know. He didn't tell her that he was married. And she was falling for him. This would only end in tears. Her tears.

He let go of Meredith and searched out the arse. There. He grabbed on and delved into his memories. Flashes of Addie and Mark. Naked. Oh. A lake. Contentment. Seattle. Meredith. Feelings of affection and desire.

Harry pulled away and frowned. This was complicated. He'd warned Derek though. He'd warned him that he needed to pay more attention to Addie or he'd lose her. Now he'd lost her and he'd come to Seattle and found Meredith.

Harry leaned back against the wall and sighed heavily. "Arse," he muttered. He'd never really taken to Derek. He liked Addie well enough and Mark was one of his best friends. Probably the best friend he'd had since Ron. He was different from Ron. In many ways a better friend than Ron had been as well. But Derek? Derek had driven him insane. Always so proper and uptight. And cruel. Always cruel.

Derek always saw everything in black and white. Right and wrong. There was no room in his world for the shades of gray or doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. Or doing the right thing for the wrong reasons. Doctors became doctors to save people. Harry had never been able to understand that kind of rigid attitude.

And yet here he was, the righteous and always right Dr. Derek Shepherd, breaking his holy vows of matrimony. And why? Because his wife had slept with his best friend. So he was getting back at Addie by sleeping with a girl from a bar with no thought or care that the girl in the bar might have a life of her own to lead.

"Ignorant arsewipe," Harry cursed. Now he was going to have to go track Derek down and set him straight. Meredith didn't need his baggage added onto her own. She had more than enough to deal with.

And Derek would only hurt her in the end. Derek Shepherd was unworthy of any kind of trust. Harry knew that he shouldn't interfere. He should let Meredith and Derek work this out on their own but…she was going to end up hurt…just like he had…just like Draco had. Only Draco had ended up dead because of Derek's cruelty and that…Harry could never forget or forgive.


	5. Lunch with Callie

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. If he was there would have been a lot less unnecessary death. You know, Hedwig, Dobby, Fred, Severus, Sirius…need I continue and did you notice that all the main character deaths are the good guys? The only major deaths I remember of the bad guys are Voldie, Bella and Peter. How does that balance? Anyway, Grey's Anatomy isn't mine either. If it was there would be a lot less unnecessary death. Lexie and Mark anyone? Or George? Do I really need to keep going? **

**Lunch with Callie**

Harry had spent the entirety of the rest of his morning attempting to track Derek down. If he didn't know better he'd think Derek knew he was there and was avoiding him. But there was no way that Derek knew he was in Seattle and Derek would have no real reason to avoid him.

He finally gave up as lunch time approached. At least for now because he had a date. And Callie would always trump stupid brain surgeons.

"Hello poppet," he breathed throatily into her ear after he'd grabbed his lunch from his office and the extra portion he'd packed specifically for her. "Miss me?"

Callie jumped and smacked him in the chest before he could dodge. "You scared the crap out of me, Potter," she complained before turning her attention back to the table full of interns.

Harry followed her gaze while he set the lunches on the table in front of them. "Figure out which one she is yet?" He asked her in an amused voice.

"No," she grumbled and looked away from the interns to see what wonders he'd brought her. "What is this?" She asked.

"Chicken terracotta with spice bread and asparagus in brandy sauce," he answered immediately.

Callie moaned and scooped up the bread with greedy fingers. "You know," she mumbled through a mouthful. "If you weren't already spoken for I'd marry you so fast you'd puke from dizziness."

Harry laughed a bit and fingered the ring on his left hand. Memories hit him harder than they had in years. Screams. Blood. Red hair fanned out in a halo around his wife's broken body. His wife of less than a day. "Yeah," he nodded.

Callie's large brown eyes softened and she swallowed the food in her mouth before resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm here, you know? If you ever want to talk about it. Or her. Or anything."

Harry pulled away from his memories and threw his arm around her shoulders. "I do know that, poppet, really. And I thank you but not today, aye?" He gave her shoulders a quick squeeze and then released her to scoop up some of the chicken.

Callie nodded acceptingly and turned back to the interns. "Give me a hint about who she is at least," she changed the subject. "I know you know. I don't know how you know but I know you do. You're Harry Freaking Potter, you have to know exactly which of those six women is Ellis Grey's kid."

"All right," he sighed. "On one condition," he turned and captured her brown eyes with his own green ones. "You have to give her a chance. I met her years ago and if there is one thing that Ellis Grey's little girl isn't, it's spoiled. She's worked hard to get here and she deserves to be here." He read the skepticism in Callie's eyes. "Think, Cal. Really think about it. Her mother is Ellis Bloody Grey. How much time do you think Ellis spent with her kid? And I know for a fact that Ellis never thought Meredith could make it this far." Callie's eyes softened just a little and she nodded. "Okay then, she's the one that just sat down."

Callie's head whipped around and she stared at the younger woman for a long moment. "God, she's tiny," she finally observed. "She's taller than Bailey but she's tiny."

Harry let out a loud laugh and shook his head. "That's the first thing you notice?" He spluttered.

Callie eyed all of the people staring at them and glared until they looked away. "It's a girl thing, Potter; I don't expect you to ever get that." She finally told him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. So…have you met the Neuro guy yet…Dr. Shepherd?" He probed her knowledge verbally. He hadn't used legimency on Callie…ever. She was his friend and not a patient or family of a patient. Besides he just didn't want to deal with whatever images his very sexual friend had. He hadn't ever probed Mark's for the exact same reason.

Callie shook her head. "I've seen him stalking around the halls like he's God's gift to the hospital but I haven't had any kind of conversation with him."

Harry shrugged seemingly unconcerned. "Hmm, I have met him." He admitted after a moment. "We don't get on very well. And I'm wondering what the Hell he's doing here."

Callie shifted her gaze to him as Burke walked up to the table of interns. She had never heard that tone to his voice before. For once she realized that he was capable of hate. Because that was certainly an undercurrent of extreme dislike. "What did he do to you?" She could help but ask.

"Not me, poppet," Harry said quietly. "A…friend." Did Draco count as a friend? He'd come to Harry for help and Harry had given it, easily, happily. Draco had stepped in front of the curse meant for his wife. He'd done it without a thought of getting ahead. That Ginny had died anyway didn't make Draco's sacrifice any less. A year Draco had stayed with him in New York. Six months of radiation, chemo and surgical procedures. And then Draco had died. Died because fucking Derek Shepherd was too busy removing a benign tumor from a U.S. Senator to try and remove the cancer from Draco's brain. He'd sent a resident to perform the surgery and Draco had coded and died on the table. Alone and frightened. Harry could forgive a lot of people for a lot of things. He'd forgiven Snape and Lucius and Draco but he couldn't bring himself to forgive Derek Shepherd. Of course part of that could be that Derek refused to believe he'd done anything wrong.

"What did he do?" Callie repeated but Harry only shook his head and stayed silent. "Okay," she said slowly. "Whatever. So tell me more about the heir to the Grey throne."

"Maybe I'll tell you about Shepherd someday, Cal. As for Mer?" He closed his eyes and searched out the links before grinning. "Oh. You are going to have to find out for yourself. Don't worry. You'll like her."

Callie huffed a bit and rolled her eyes at him. "Somehow I really doubt that. Even if she isn't spoiled as Hell can you think of anything the two of us could have in common?"

"You mean besides a taste for my cooking, tequila and me?" He asked humorously shaking off the remaining memories of pale blond hair falling into clumps on his bathroom floor and wide, scared gray eyes. "How about the pathological need to step out from behind a parent's shadow? A hate of daytime telly? A love of strawberry ice cream?"

"Okay, okay," Callie laughed. "If I ever bump into her I'll give her a chance. That's all I'm going to promise. Now finish your lunch. We have work to do."

"Yes, poppet. Anything you say, poppet."


	6. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Okay so we all already know that if I had created HP or GA there would be a whole lot less main character deaths. And a lot less tragedy. So since there are those things in both we know that it's not mine. I'm all for the happy endings and well…yeah these series don't have many of those.**

**Confrontation**

Harry stalked down the halls later that day with one goal in mind. The Head of Neuro's office. It was time to confront Derek and find out just what game he was playing at with Meredith.

Unfortunately Derek wasn't in his office so Harry was going to have to search him out. He could have simply searched through everyone's minds for his answer or searched out Derek's and followed it but he thought having some time to cool down might be a good idea.

Besides delving through people's memories always made him feel a bit slimy. He well remembered Dumbledore's gentle, secret, pillaging and Snape's ruthless attempts at mind rape. Just because the people around him were Muggles with no defenses didn't make it right for him to invade their privacy. It didn't matter that they would never know.

So instead of probing anyone's mind he asked at the nurse's station and found out that Derek was with the patient after she'd coded. He heard that he'd yelled at Meredith for not paying attention to his patient and shook his head. Seriously, it was Mer's first day. He didn't actually expect her to be a perfect surgeon already, did he? Of course it was Derek so he probably did.

Harry faced the choice of continuing to track down Derek or finding Mer and easing her concerns. He decided that Derek could wait. Mer would always be more important.

"Meredith," he called softly from the shadows after she'd reentered the hospital. "Mer?" He called again when she stopped walking but didn't turn to him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said dully in a tone that left no doubt that she was lying. "I'm fine," she repeated.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest to quell the need to touch her. Meredith hated to be touched when she was upset. "Really?" He drawled. "You don't look all that fine, duckie," he told her.

Meredith finally turned to face him and scowled at him. "I'm fine, Dr. Potter," she insisted. "My patient didn't die. She'll be fine. She didn't die."

Harry nodded. "But you think it's your fault that she nearly did," he observed calmly.

Meredith gave a harsh laugh. "I'm not the only one," she muttered. "I should have run when the page said 9-1-1 but I didn't. If I had then she wouldn't have coded."

"How do you know?" Harry asked. "Have you suddenly changed your name to God and not told me?"

Meredith shook her head and her light green eyes lightened just a bit. "No." Her gaze flicked to the doors and the form of Dr. Yang that was coming through them. "It's not my fault…or not totally. I might have been able to do something but I guess it doesn't really matter, does it? Katie didn't die."

"Just concentrate on that and let the past stay where it is," he advised.

Meredith nodded and then turned to join Dr. Yang. "Later, Harry, have a good night," she called.

"I will," he promised and he would as soon as he bashed that bastard's face in. Derek Shepherd had a Hell of a lot to explain.

**GA HP GA HP GA HP**

"Dr. Shepherd!" Harry called as he finally spotted that perfect head of dark hair. "Could I have a moment of your time?" He asked politely as he came abreast of the other man.

Derek eyed the man warily. "Dr. Potter," he greeted the younger man. "I can give you a moment but only a minute…I have pressing matters to attend to." He motioned Harry towards a conference room.

Harry followed him into the room and took a seat at the table before giving Derek a level look. "Would these pressing matters have anything to do with an apology to Dr. Grey?"

Derek sat at the other end of the table and gave Harry a confused look. "Why would I need to apologize to Meredith? I wasn't aware that you even knew her."

Harry folded his hands under his chin and fixed that fire filled green gaze on Derek. "I do know her. She's a friend. I haven't seen her for a few years but she's my friend and we both know how callously you treat friends of mine, don't we, Derek?"

Derek's jaw dropped. "You can't seriously still be angry over that, can you? It was over six years ago and his chances for survival were nearly zero anyway."

The fire in Harry's eyes was replaced by icy disdain. "I am not here to talk about Draco. At least not beyond the fact that he too was my friend." He reigned in his anger at Derek's casual disregard for Draco's death. "Does Meredith know that you're married?"

Derek's dark blue eyes widened and his mouth opened and then snapped shut. "Addison is no longer my wife," he finally bit out.

Harry allowed himself to give the illusion of relaxing. "The two of you divorced then? Why? I thought you were 'the perfect couple'."

Derek's eyes shifted to look over Harry's shoulder and then back to his face. "It's not final yet," he said. "But Addison and I are over. For good."

Harry nodded and stood. "You cause Meredith Grey the slightest bit of pain and you will feel my wrath," he knew his magic was crackling around him. Derek wouldn't know what it was that suddenly caused his mouth to dry and terror to fill his heart but that didn't matter. All the older man needed to know was that Harry meant business. "Take care of the divorce before you do anything else with her. And tell her. She'll never forgive you if you don't."

Derek rolled his eyes but nodded. His dark blue eyes hardened. "I'm surprised you didn't know already," he commented as Harry headed for the door. "You and Mark were friends. Did he not tell you how good my wife is in bed?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and smirked. "He hasn't yet but she's a red head. So was my wife. Red heads are passionate…at least the one's I've known. I don't blame her, you know? Or him really. He's been in love with her for as long as I've known him but you were his brother. He wouldn't throw that away easily. You did though. You treated her like a piece of furniture and you know it. So this poisonous hatred you have going? You should direct it to the proper target. And that's not Mark or Addie." Harry pulled open the door and strode into the hall before Derek could say a word.


	7. A Look at Harry

**Disclaimer: Still not mine…though I keep hoping that Santa will drop me a Snape or a Sloan in my stocking…under my tree…in my bed. I'll take either. Anywhere he chooses to leave them. **

**A/N: Okay so this chapter explains a few things about Harry's past. Besides references later this is the most in depth we'll go into Harry's past and psyche…I think. I'm still not really sure how Harry's presence is going to affect the GA world and so this chapter is a bit of filler while I decide…or I guess while the characters decide for me. Let me know if you have any questions.**

**A Look at Harry**

Harry hadn't seen Meredith or Callie again before he'd left the hospital. He was an attending. The hospital didn't own him like it did them. He'd never had to do the whole intern and residency thing. At twenty five he was the youngest attending at Seattle Grace. Hell he was younger than most of the interns.

Nearly everyone that learned his age thought him a prodigy. He knew he was. There weren't many people, witches and wizards included, that had the drive to study the Mind Arts and Potions at eleven. But Harry wasn't most people.

The Dursleys had taught him the art of stealth. He'd needed to be sneaky around them and that had carried over into the strange world he'd entered at eleven. He'd known that he had to be better, faster and smarter than everyone around him from the moment Hagrid had opened the portal to Diagon Alley.

The lessons learned at his uncle's fist had served him well in the Wizarding World. No one, not Hermione or Ron or Dumbledore or Snape, had ever realized how much Harry saw. They had immediately written him off as powerful but lazy. How they could think that after meeting and knowing his family he could never understand. Lazy was not a word that had ever been tolerated in his uncle's house…at least in regards to him.

The burning pain behind his scar on that first night had forced him to consider the possibility that if magic was real then telepathy could be too. He'd snuck into the library after the other boys had fallen asleep and searched out any mention of mind reading. He'd hit the jackpot in the restricted section and had a cunning, amiable accomplice in Irma Pince. No one had known of their friendship. No one had ever dug into Harry's nighttime activities. Everyone who noticed that he was gone always assumed that he was roaming the halls looking for monsters to defeat or other such ridiculous notions.

His first potion's lesson had forced him into the knowledge that he would never learn anything from the bitter, hateful Snape. So he'd hit the library again. The treasure trove of books helped him learn everything he needed for potions and the mind arts and so many other subjects.

The books had also taught him that the Wizarding World was dying. Sure Voldemort was bad. But he was only a symptom of the main problem. Witches and wizards didn't question. They didn't invent. They didn't wonder. They had little to no imagination. And so that world was dying. Slowly but steadily. Any Muggleborn that escaped the indoctrination of incuriosity left without ever looking back.

He'd followed their example as soon as he could after the war. Maybe he would have stayed and fought to bring the Wizarding World to glory if he'd had anything left to fight for. But he didn't. Everyone he'd loved was gone and the few friends he had left…well, they weren't enough to keep him in a world that had only given him misery.

Neville and Luna were happy and together. They hadn't needed him around to drag them down with his grief and depression. So he'd told them good bye and left to find his own way. Within in a few months Draco had tracked him down and they'd patched things up before spending the little time remaining in his life trying to save Draco.

Draco had lost everything in the war as well. His mother had wasted away after her husband's death at the hands of vigilantes. His friends were all either dead or in prison and even though he'd tried to save Ginny the side of the Light refused to overlook the crap he'd pulled during fifth, sixth and seventh year. But Harry could and did. In the end though…Harry couldn't save him.

Harry shook the memories off as he reached his Dodge Viper. He smirked down at the shiny dark green car. Sometimes he wondered when he'd gotten so very materialistic. Probably Draco's influence. He owned a seven bedroom house and a Dodge Viper. Not to mention all the gadgets the goblins persuaded him to invest in and test for them.

The goblins were one race that wasn't dying out with the Wizarding World. They were canny little creatures. They had long ago perfected the art of the glamour and could move in the Muggle world as easily as their own.

He unlocked the door and slipped into the shiny car that was one of his favorite possessions. He loved the speed and grace of it. He almost felt like he was flying when he drove it. Silverfist had been right about the car. He patted himself on the back every day for going to the goblins to apologize.

They had listened to him at first only because he was the 'Chosen One'. Then as his tale unfolded they had eagerly gathered around him, hanging on his every word. They had hailed him as a great warrior and friend. The goblins were a practical race but even they had a trace of whimsy and the Master of the Deathly Hallows was one thing they respected. Harry had protested that he wasn't the Master. He'd tossed the stone onto the forest floor never to be found again.

Ironhorn, king of the goblins, had given him a goblin smile and calmly told him to check his pocket. Inside Harry had found the stone. He may be the Master of the Hallows, Ironhorn had told him, but they would not easily give him up. Harry had later tried to break the Elder Wand into pieces but it would not snap.

The goblins had helped him consolidate all of his assets under the name of Potter. Black, Peverell and later Malfoy were all headed under one banner now. They hadn't even blinked when he'd told the goblins of his intention to leave the Wizarding World forever. They had simply converted some galleons into pounds and sent the rest of his liquid assets to Muggle banks they had interest in. Ironhorn told him that goblins were used to sensible wizards leaving to join the Muggle World. His wealth would still be managed by the goblins but he would never have to return to the Wizarding World to access it.

"Magic protection or not if you crash you'll need a new car, Pothead." The voice interrupted his memories and Harry shook his head to clear it.

Harry shifted his eyes to the passenger's seat and the specter sitting in it. "You know, I call you and you send a message that you're busy. I don't call you and you decide to just pop in," Harry drawled.

Draco's spirit shrugged. "You always call me when I'm busy with other things. Dinner with my parents, dinner with your parents, playing with Hermione's daughter, fighting with Ron, you always call at the most inconvenient times. It's much easier when I just check in on you. And you can't say you didn't need to talk to me tonight. You saw Derek Shepherd today."

Harry nodded tightly. "I did."

Draco sighed. "I could tell you all the things I've said before. It was my time. It wasn't his fault. Blah, blah, blah. You won't listen. Just…things have to play out without you trying to fix them."

"He's going to hurt her," Harry said in an angry tone.

"Yes," Draco agreed placidly. "Badly. But without that pain she wouldn't be ready for the most beautiful, wonderful, perfect thing that will happen for her in the future. Without the pain of Derek's lies and treachery she won't be able to open her heart to her soul mate later. So you have to let it follow its course, Pothead."

Harry pulled through the gate at the foot of his driveway and parked in front of his front steps. He shut the engine off and stared at the porch light through the falling rain. "Fine," he finally muttered. "But the minute she finds that soul mate I'm going to bash Derek Shepherd's nose in."

Draco gave a delighted laugh. "Okay, Pothead. Snape says to tell you that there is a colony of Selkies living in Elliot Bay. A few strands of hair from one of them in your newest experimental potion could have surprising consequences."

Harry huffed out a laugh and opened his door. "Tell him thanks." He dashed up the stairs and inside his house with a shake of his head. The man had been rude, mean and hateful when he was alive and yet now that he was dead it seemed as though his only mission was to make Harry the best potion's master in the world, even if no one ever knew it.

Death had a funny way of making the hatreds in life no longer relevant. But Harry was still living and he could still hate. And he did. His head knew that Draco would probably have died even if Derek had performed the surgery but Derek hadn't done it. Derek had let someone else operate because he wanted to gain points with the senator. And that, more than Draco's death, pissed him off. He would let his anger at Shepherd go on the day Derek felt the pain of losing everything that meant anything to him. Because Draco had been his everything at the time, his brother, his family, his best friend. So when Derek finally knew that pain then Harry might be able to forgive him. He would do nothing to hasten the process and he would have no hand in Derek's eventual downfall but he would happily dance on the grave of Derek's dreams.


	8. Puzzles

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh. **

**Puzzles**

Harry's admittedly ferocious temper had cooled by the time he woke the next morning. He still hated Derek but he figured he could work with him. Harry had always been good at burying his emotions under a slab of ice or fire whichever seemed to suit the situation better. He didn't think even Ron or Hermione had ever been able to tell how he was really feeling. Ginny might have and Draco…but Draco could only tell because he'd been with Harry when everything crashed around them.

Once again shaking off the memories that seemed to plague him at all the wrong moments he grabbed the lunch he'd already prepared and a bagel for breakfast before heading out to the car. He had a vague hope that today would be better than yesterday but only a vague one. Yesterday hadn't been bad…just irritating.

"Hey," Callie greeted him moments after he strode through the doors. "Your friend Shepherd has some very strange ideas."

"Not my friend, Cal," he told her with a bite to his tone. "Were you waiting for me to come in so that you could pounce me?"

Callie rolled her eyes at him. "Duh," she said. "And it looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Didn't you get your coffee yet?"

Harry held up his travel mug. "I don't drink coffee, poppet. I've told you that. Coffee and me are a very bad mix. Very bad. Terrible things happen when I drink coffee."

"So you always tell me." She hooked her arm through his. "So…you wanna know what your not-friend did?"

"Not really, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway," Harry took a sip of the tea in his mug and grinned over at her.

"Are you inferring that I'm a gossip, Potter," Callie asked in a dangerous tone.

"Only with me, poppet," he grinned at her. "You may not spread what you hear to anyone else but that doesn't stop you telling me everything you know about everyone you don't."

"You are so infuriating sometimes," she pinched his arm. "I don't know why I put up with you at all."

Harry's grin only grew. "You put up with me because you love me dearly and want to spend the rest of your life being infuriated by me." He stated with conviction.

Callie ran a hand gently over the spot she'd pinched. "I find it disturbing how accurate that statement is," she told him seriously and then grinned. "Anyway…Shepherd asked all the interns to try and figure out what's wrong with his beauty queen. She's seizing for apparently no reason. He also promised that the intern that figures it out can be in the OR with him."

Harry frowned. "That's actually a good idea," he finally said grudgingly. "They'll kill themselves to figure it out."

"High praise from you," Callie teased. "Enough about that though. Did you know that the interns are calling one of their own 007?"

Harry hit the button for the elevator and then looked over at her. "No, I didn't…why? And I think that's a cultural reference you're going to need to explain to me."

Callie's brown eyes widened to saucer proportions. "You're kidding right?" Harry merely lifted an eyebrow in an expression he'd learned from his potion's instructor. "James Bond? 007? License to kill?" Callie continued faintly.

"Oh," the confusion cleared from Harry's expression as the connections made sense. "Why are they calling him…her…that?"

"Burke put him on an appendectomy yesterday," Callie explained as they stood next to each other in an elevator with a few interns. "He nearly killed the patient."

There was a bit of shuffling behind them and Harry frowned over at Callie. "Be nice, poppet. It was his first day. Burke shouldn't have been such a jerk. No intern is going to know everything their first day."

Callie sighed heavily. "You're seriously taking all of the fun out of this for me, you know?"

Harry let out a chuff of laughter. "Poor baby," he said mockingly. "Now stop gossiping and get to work. I'll meet you for lunch?" He asked as the doors opened before them and the interns passed them with their heads down.

Callie stepped off of the elevator and turned around to look at him. "You made me lunch again?"

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "I was bored, all right," he finally burst out. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd try a new recipe. Wanna be my guinea pig or not?"

Callie's face creased in a delighted smile. "Of course I will." Her smile turned mocking. "You haven't poisoned me yet after all. Oneish, in the cafeteria?"

Harry shook his head. "My office. I have paperwork to catch up on. One day employed and I'm drowning in paperwork."

Callie nodded with a wave and headed down the hallway. Harry shook his head after her. He blessed the day he'd met her. Callie was a very good friend.

**HP/CT HP/CT HP/CT**

Harry locked up his office with a sigh. He hated paperwork. Why in Merlin's name hadn't he gone for a career that didn't involve paperwork? He could have been a construction worker or garbage man or something. That would have been smarter. Then there would be no paperwork to irritate him.

"Hey Harry," Meredith's voice greeted him as he stepped onto the elevator.

"Hey Mer," he returned with a grin. "How'd your surgery go?" He'd heard from Callie that Meredith had won the surgery with Shepherd. He'd known she'd probably win it. She was smart and did a good job thinking outside of the box.

Meredith shrugged. "Good," she nodded to herself. "It was…interesting. The brain is so cool. Seriously. And Dr. Shepherd's really good at his job. I had fun. How was your day?"

Harry fought down the snarl at the mention of Shepherd and shrugged. "Paperwork. I hate it. I should burn it all."

Meredith's light laughter rang out and filled the small confines of the elevator. "If you hate paperwork so much then why did you become a psychiatrist?"

"Because underneath this admittedly charming and handsome exterior I'm an idiot," Harry told her. "I'm only glad I hid it from you this long."

Meredith laughed again and patted his shoulder in commiseration. "I don't think you're an idiot," she assured him. A few moments of silence later Meredith shifted on her feet. "I'm…I'm gonna go see mom when I get off in the morning," she told him. "Would you like…to come with me?" She stared at the doors afraid to see his expression.

Harry could feel her nervousness radiating off of her in waves. "Sure," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I wouldn't mind seeing her again. Maybe she'll even like me this time."

"She only didn't like you once," Meredith reminded. "At least when I was there. She could have disliked you more often but I only know about once."

Harry nodded. "She did. And she threw a glass at my head when you were there. She really didn't like me that time." His green eyes sparkled in mirth.

"I remember," Meredith giggled. "You have good reflexes. So you'll come then?" He nodded. "I'll meet you in the parking lot at five thirty, okay?"

Harry groaned loudly. "Five thirty? In the morning? Seriously?" Meredith nodded, a smile playing about her lips. "Fine," he expelled on an explosive breath. "I'll be there. But I hope you realize what a huge sacrifice this is for me."

She flung her arms around his neck in a quick hug. "I do know. Thank you, Harry."

He patted her back. "Yeah, yeah, let me go, woman."

She grinned at him as the elevator dinged and they stepped off. "I'll see you tomorrow," she told him. He nodded, waved and headed home. Tomorrow was going to come far too quickly.


End file.
